Shantae's Booty, Risky's Plunder
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega: The Plunder of Shantae's Booty by Risky, and everything else in between and afterwards, all because Risky is just unable to resist Shantae in their exquisite dancers outfits. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Shantae's Booty, Risky's Plunder**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

"...Risky...will you please stop looking at me...like...like that?"

"Like what, sweetie~?"

"Like...like I'm nothing but..."

"A piece of delicious~ half-genie meat?"

"R-Risky! For the love of-!" A sigh. "Yes. Now, please, stop looking at me like that and just, let's just go to sleep..."

"Awww~ But how can I not look at you, little half-genie? You're soooo sexy and delicious, I can't stop looking at you."

"Besides..." Risky licked her lips and she scooted ever closer to the mocha skinned young woman a foot next to her, on her side, towards the edge of the enormous bed.

"Everyone looks at you wearing even less than this, shaking your booty and hips, and yet...~" Risky's grin only widened as she gently brushed her fingertips on Shantae's lovely, wide hip and she felt the girl's skin turn to gooseflesh at first touch. Shantae almost let out a mouse-like squeak when she felt Risky Boots begin to caress her with just one hand.

"Everyone looks at you, and that's Ok. But I look at you, and suddenly, you're self-conscious? Hmmm...strange, wouldn't you say~?"

"Everyone looks at me because I want them to see I am Ok and because I enjoy performing. This kind of attention," the dark skinned woman said before pausing, her mocha colored cheeks flushing a rich coffee color. She finally regained control over the situation by literally pulling Risky to her, "let's just say that this kind of attention leads to things I don't do for just _anyone"_ she emphasized the last word with a primal purr.

The self-professed Pirate Queen let out an all-too rare giggle, her usually brusque and brutish demeanor cast off like so much flotsam around her half-genie lover.

"Ooohhh, now that is more like it. Ohhh my half-genie hero...I don't say this often...and sorry, I know I should, but you know I'm a badass and thus, it's hard for me to say it~ but..." Risky's purple lips curled upwards into an honest smile and she tenderly cupped Shantae's chin to pull her in, along with an arm around her tiny, perfect waist to have her flush up against her, the two young women's beautiful bodies lovingly, barely encased in their ridiculously skimpy yet elaborate, beautiful dresses.

"I love you, Shantae. And...sorry...but~" Risky then planted her lips firmly on Shantae's in a deep, passionate, unhurried kiss.

"Mmm...mmm...~chu...sorry Shantae, but I need to have you, here, now, you wearing this dress...heck, you're driving me crazy here!" And then, Shantae let out a little squeal along with a girlish giggle and some cries of pleasure-panic as Risky switched their positions and ended up on top of Shantae, straddling her thighs, caressing every last inch of sweet, delicious mocha skin with her fingertips along with butterfly kisses on every spot of Shantae's torso she could reach.

"Shantae...you..." Risky grinned and tugged at the golden clasp of Shantae's bra with her teeth and then, nuzzled the spot in-between her perky little breasts. "You... _complete_ …me~!"

Shantae smiled as she started sashaying and swaying her hips side to side, her caramel skin glowing just slightly with her dancing magic flowing through her.

"Care to let me in on what you have planned?" Risky asked as she enjoyed Shantae's skilled gyrations.

"You'll like it, I can promise that much" she said as she danced in place, straddling Risky's hips, essentially a lap dance on her knees.

Along with the dancing, Risky couldn't help but hear the chanting. It was old, very old, Shantae's words flowing from her mouth too fluidly for it to be her talking. She was channeling a very old magic, magic formed from love itself.

When the dance and chant were done, a flash of light and harmless purple smoke accompanied the transformation as per usual.

Straddling Risky's hips was indeed Shantae. But it was Shantae in extreme. Her bust had doubled in size, along with her hips flaring to match, her already pointed ears gaining a slightly sharper point, and a pair of bat-like wings flapping from her back, a spaded tail swishing from her backside. And to top it off, not only was she now utterly bereft of clothing, she was possessing a member between her legs that put every man in all of Sequinland to shame.

This was the Succubus Dance, the demoness of lust and passion. Shantae had been saving the knowledge of this dance for a very special occasion, and tonight seemed like the perfect night.

"Well my dear" Shantae's new voice said, her silken smooth voice given that chilling echo that demons were renowned for possessing, "What do you think of my new form?"

Risky's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets and for a moment, the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen forgot how to talk, she forgot how to think, and she most definitely forgot how to use her motor functions to keep her jaw in place.

The now absolutely-exquisite Succubus Shantae gave a lyrical chime for a giggle and she leaned down to softly cup Risky's chin and gingerly guide her gaping mouth back into a better shape and then, into her own to give the purple-skinned woman a sweet, gentle, unhurried kiss while she moaned sweetly as her now-incredible breasts mashed deliciously against Risky's own lovely chest as they kissed.

Risky eventually found back the ability to react and she immediately wrapped her arms around Shantae, careful not to brush against the spot the wings sprouted from, and pulled the other woman flush up against her, the pirate plunging her tongue into a smiling Shantae's mouth to caress and rub their tongues together in a heated kiss.

Eventually, the purple dress-clad woman pulled back and moaned and sighed in Shantae's face, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before Risky licked it off.

"Ohhhh my sweet, sweet little half-genie...Shantae...I...oh gods, I'm _so_ much more in love with you than I was before...heh...haaah..." Risky spoke in a passion-laden whisper and she and Shantae kissed again, and as they smooched, Risky switched their positions so that now she was on top.

Risky let go of Shantae's delicious, addictive lips and then moved down, laying a path of kisses from her chin, jaw, neck, pulse point, collarbone; a little kiss and suck to each large, dark nipple along with a lazy lick around the puffy areola, and further down; the Pirate Queen heading straight for that god-like rod of meat and full-package down between Shantae the Succubus' legs.

"Easy down there, Risky. I'm very sensitive" the newly minted succubus blushed. Despite the transformation granting her a bustier and all around more lascivious demeanor, it was still very much Shantae underneath.

Risky smiled and grabbed one of Shantae's free hands. "Don't worry sweet-heart, I'll be gentle, I promise. And the Pirate Queen never goes back on her word."

Risky decided to surprise Shantae by enveloping the turgid length jutting spire like from Shantae's crotch with her violet breasts, her tongue tending to the very tip with every downstroke as she kept the shaft firmly within her cleavage.

After nearly five minutes, drawing out every last bit of pleasure as slowly as she could to torture the half genie, Risky smiled as she made a 'turn around' motion with her finger.

Shantae had to take just a moment to gather her bearings, as Risky's titty wank along with the touching of her tongue on the very tip of her lady-penis had her completely mesmerized.

"R-Risky...?" Shantae raised an eyebrow and she gulped upon seeing the rather wicked grin on the Pirate Queen's deep-purple lips.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I have an idea, that's all. Trust me, Ok~? Get on all fours, and you'll see." Risky licked her lips and gave Shantae's magic cock a squeeze with her tits, getting a sweet little moan from her in the process.

"Oooooohhh kay...Ok...l-like...like this...~?" Shantae cooed and then, switched positions to sit on her hands and knees, basically presenting her beautiful, delicious mocha ass to Risky; the cute little pucker between the firm and ample cheeks, the sweet, pretty pink pussy nestled under her heavy lady-balls and her cock as turgid as it could get, the upper portion glistening from Risky's saliva.

Risky licked her lips and gave out a sweet moan, incredibly aroused by this sight of submissive loveliness.

"Yes...just like that...mmmm~" The purple woman then leaned in and nuzzled Shantae's ass cheeks, giving a kiss here, a squeeze there, relishing in having the half-genie booty in her face.

Then, she reached one hand down and between Shantae's legs to grip her beautiful cock with wonderful pressure and she began to slowly, lovingly jerk off the meaty pole while she used her other hand to spread Shantae's ass cheeks, keeping the pucker nestled between them nice and exposed.

"Mmmm..." Risky licked her lips, almost salivating at what she was about to do. "Oh Shantae, my sweet...this booty of yours...ohhh it has me up at night, itching to have you there in my quarters..." She said to both Shantae and herself.

"W-What...what do you meee~EEEAN?!" Shantae questioned at first but then, gave off one of the most beautiful cries of surprise and pleasure to ever grace Risky's ears as the Pirate Queen gave Shantae's lady-dong a strong, wonderful squeeze and, at the same time, pluged her tongue into Shantae's back door, spearing her ass hole with her tongue, giving Shantae the Succubus a breath-taking rimjob while jerking off her girl-penis.

Shantae, even in a form that was referred to in myth and legend to be an incarnation of sex, found herself near overwhelmed by the sensation of Risky licking, well... THERE of all places, while her newfound erection was blissfully stroked. She was glad that she knew her genie dance magic would undo itself if she passed out, because she couldn't imagine being this sensitive to Risky's sexual onslaught every time the seven seas Queen wanted her.

"Risky, if you keep doing that, I don't know what I will do!"

"Good, surprise me my little half-genie~!"

Risky began to moan into her oral work on Shantae's exquisite anal passage, her voice reverberating within the half-genie's backdoor, sending pleasurable tingles up and down Shantae's spine. Meanwhile, her girl-meat was only getting even harder and started to throb, and Risky only grinned into her rimjob and began pumping that beautiful lady-cock with renewed enthusiasm.

"Mmm...mmhmm...c'mon...c'mon, sweetie, yesss, get even harder for me~!" Risky cooed against Shantae's pucker and made the girl squeal adorably-sexy as she landed an open hand smack on that delicious half-genie booty.

"R-Risky...Risky! I...I can't...take...I can't take much more...mmmmhaaaah~!" Poor Shantae called out and Risky pulled her tongue out of her anus to grin and give Shantae's lady-ballsack a little nuzzle and a kiss on each magic testicle, to then shift and lie down on her back between Shantae's legs, her crotch in Risky's smiling face.

Shantae looked down between her own legs and saw Risky's beautiful, mischievous and affectionate garnet eyes staring right back at her.

Then, Shantae broke their eye contact to throw her head back along with a beautiful cry of white-hot pleasure that shot through her when Risky reached up to grab two handfuls of Shantae's mocha ass and pushed down to make the half-genie's lady-dong slip into her mouth and down her throat, all in one fluid, effortless motion.

Thus, Risky urged and encouraged Shantae to hump her face by squeezing and kneading her ass cheeks in her hands, as well as the incredible feeling of Risky's mouth and throat engulfing her entire length over and over again, Shantae even getting pleasure from feeling Risky's skilled tongue poke out of her mouth to lap at her girl-balls with each thrust.

The current Succubus shuddered and gasped at every new sensation that the erection gave her, and nearly passed out when she felt a spike of pure pleasure drive itself into her skull as her light brown balls clenched suddenly, unleashing their thick, heavy load directly into Risky's mouth.

So sudden and potent was this musky cream into the buccaneer's mouth that is nearly caused her to gag, forcing her to pull back until just the head was inside her lips, swallowing and tasting every last shot that fired down her throat.

Risky waited until no more shots of cum were felt, slowly pulling the tip out of her mouth, savoring the taste on her tongue.

"Mhhhh, even your cum is absolutely delicious, just like the rest of you."

Shantae was gasping for air, her tail and wings fidgeting from her euphoria induced overload.

"R-risky" She managed to pant out as she looked back at her love, her transformed golden eyes looking back the same way her sapphire blues always did.

Risky smiled, "There's my lover. Even as a lust demoness, you can't help but be your adorable self. And that's why I love you."

Risky gently turned the still out of breath Half-Genie/Succubus onto her back, letting Risky see in full those enormous breasts in their full glory. Oh to be sure, Risky more than adored Shantae's breasts as they were, perfect to hold and squeeze any day, but these breasts were mountainous melons in comparison.

Risky decided to go for broke and nuzzle the expansive mounds of flesh, loving the feel of the mocha mountains against her pale violet flesh.

"Risky, that tickles."

"Can you blame me? Not too often I'll get the chance to do something like this."

"I hope you aren't getting tired of normal half-Genie me."

"Never. Just appreciating the effort you went through to make this happen."

As Risky said that, she was straddling Shantae's lap, the resurging rod swelling against Risky's still loin clothed backside.

"Well well" the captain purred as she ground her bottom against it, "looks like somebody is ready for round two."

Risky quickly made her erotic-excuse-for-dancer regalia make friends with the floor, leaving her violet skin be illuminated by the moonlight through the window.

Risky and Shantae shared a sweet, tender smile even as the pale violet woman's face became marred with a blissful expression when she began to sink herself down on Shantae's incredible girth and length.

Risky and Shantae alike moaned and whined beautifully as the Pirate Queen slowly, oh so slowly lowered herself upon Shantae, with the woman on top ending up supporting herself with her open hands on the half-genie's mighty, magic breasts, the nipples poking into her palms as inch after inch after glorious inch of girl-meat became engulfed by Risky's hot, wet, gripping inner walls.

"Aaahhh yeeesssss...~!" Risky cooed and hissed almost like the cobra that was part of the tiara she had on her head, which she had kept on, if only to keep her long, beautiful and silky rich-purple tresses from getting in her eyes and face.

The Pirate Queen almost glowed with pride upon finally her pussy touching the very base of Shantae's lady-cock, pride of fitting the entire god-like length inside her.

Then, sharing a hazy gaze and a smile, Shantae took her hands and placed them nice and snug on Risky's beautiful, wide, womanly hips and squeezed to encourage the pale violet woman to move, which she did with much gusto.

Up and down, up and down, glistening cock appearing and disappearing past soft-pink folds as Risky set up a wonderful, steady rhythm, bouncing in Shantae's lap, repeatedly impaling herself on her mighty member.

"Aaahhh...ahaah...hah...oh Shantae...baby...my...myyy sweet, sweet half-genie babydoll...c'mon...move with me...move for me~!" Risky licked her lips as she purred her request for Shantae to join her in their lovemaking.

Shantae's response was a breathy "Ok~" as she too began to rock her hips, meeting Risky's downward motions with powerful upward thrusts of her own, their united crotches colliding with exquisite, pleasurable impact again and again, Risky's ass jiggling with each impact against Shantae's thighs, and the girl cried out every now and then as her sensitive balls smacked against that jiggling ass meat on Risky.

For a blissful short eternity Risky rode Shantae like this, with their beautiful moans, sighs, whimpers and cries of pleasure echoing off the walls of their warm amber candle-lit bedroom, with the two lovers and rivals bouncing and grinding against each other.

Eventually, the two could feel their limit fast approaching. So, with a sudden burst of energy, Risky let go of Shantae's exquisite, heaving tits and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"C'mere, darling~!" The pale violet woman moaned and Shantae's eyes widened a bit as the Pirate Queen pulled the half-genie's upper body upwards to have Shantae sitting up so that they sat in each other's laps, Risky now bouncing harder and faster on Shantae's lady-cock while she wrapped her limbs around Shantae; arms around her shoulders and legs around her lower back, ankles crossed behind the mocha half-genie.

Shantae was offically beyond euphoria, such as it was, as her tail and wings coiled around her lover as tightly as Risky's limbs were around her own body, her hands gripping Risky's light purple ass to help pump her harder and faster.

Both women were feeling immense strain in their muscles, every fiber of their being burned from exertion, sweat beading at every pore as they worked together in desperate sync to hit that peak together, moans stifled by each other's lips as their bodies pressed together in as many intimate points as possible.

When the two felt it coming, their hands grasped each other's, squeezing hard as they crested the waves of passion together, and were swept up in them, as Shantae's succubus addition filled up Risky's waiting flower with copious spunk that overflowed like the Pirate Queen's chests after a raid.

Both women let out a room shaking scream in stereo, and fell back into the bed, utterly exhausted from their mutual orgasmic peak.

Shantae was so exhausted that she instinctively undid her transformation, turning her back into her normal form, still unclothed, exhausted and covered in sweat, but all too eager to snuggle up to her beloved.

Risky pulled her once again half-genie love close, inhaling the natural vanilla and lilac scent of her hair, "I love you, my little belly dancer."

"I love you too, my beautiful Queen of the seas."

The two fell into slumber shortly after, their only companion being moonlight as they dreamed together.

Truly, Risky Boots and Shantae completed each other, and they loved it that way.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Well, welp~ My first-ever "Shantae" story, and it's all thanks to those glorious dancer outfits she and Risky put on. Oh DAMN they're so fine. "O" Aren't they, Omega-kun? ;3

 **Kamen Rider Omega:** Indeed they are. Now if only a certain somebody would get off his ass and play the game.

 **Major Mikey** : Snickers with a sheepish little grin Well, oi, look, the game is not going anywhere, Ok? I will~ play and enjoy it, in due time, eh? ;3 Besides, hey, a cyber cookie to those that get the reference to a certain superhero movie via a little quote I added to this piece. ;D

So, thank you a whole bunch, Omega-kun, for working with me on this thing~ This was fun! "O"

 **Kamen Rider Omega** : Absolutely mi hermano. And to those of you who want to play a Shantae game but don't know where to start, just pick any one and have a blast, classic Metroidvania action staring a cute belly-dancing half-genie. Whats not to like?

 **Major Mikey** : And! And~! She has purple hair! 8D

 **Kamen Rider Omega:** Indeed.

 **Major Mikey** : So, thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed and we hope you'll let us know your enjoyment with a beautiful, wonderful review, 'k folks~?

 **Kamen Rider Omega** : Until next time, have a nice day!

 **Major Mikey** : Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
